


Feliz Navidad

by Geminigypsy521



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South
Genre: And I like OC's, F/M, Idc I like Guero okay?, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminigypsy521/pseuds/Geminigypsy521
Summary: Sofia Vargas, the eldest daughter of Camila and Epifanio Vargas, had always loved Christmas...and Tequila. Set pre QOTS. Guero/OC. Mild Smut





	Feliz Navidad

**_First and foremost, I am sending my heavy heart to Huston and all the victims of Hurricane Harvey. Unity, my fellow humans. Unity._ **

Christmas festivities in the Vargas house hold were grand and elaborate. The staff had been busy all day; readying the sprawling mansion. House keepers decorated meticulously; bold reds and regal golds twining around every bannister. Twenty foot pines, that reached the ceilings decorated from head to toe; the one that stood inbetween the imperial staircase, near the entrance of the home, extra eye catching as it glimmered with multi colored Christmas lights, fresh poinsettia's and mistletoe scattered through the walk ways. The cooks had been making batches of tamales for weeks and the warm, hearty smell wafted through the hallways.

Christmas had always been Sofia Vargas' favorite Holiday.

Her love laced childhood memories we're cozy and filled with laughter.

They made her chest ache and her cheeks hurt as she sat at her vanity, make up sprawled untidily across the counter top; blushes open and discarded; foundations still un lidded as she made the final touches on her primping for the party; one that was starting while she was still getting ready.

Leave it to her to be fashionably late to a party thrown in her own home.

It's rude, her father says "They're our guests, we must greet them as such"

"You're already late...make sure your lipstick looks nice", her mother points out, her own painted lips wide in a smile.

So what if she was late? It's not like anyone down there was really there for her. They were there for her kingpin parents. To pay their dues and respects to the family; a sort of "Hey, thanks for keeping the drug world up and running and don't blow my brains out"

She hoped with all her heart that there weren't any Jimenez's down there. Especially not her. very, recently ex-boyfriend

Sofia has a glass of red wine in one hand, her third already, as she fluffs her long ebony hair that falls pin straight and silken down her back, striking against the olive green material of the long sleeved bardot style dress she wore, the one that seemed to cling to the strong curves of her body in a way that she just knew her father wasn't going to be approving of.

Her head snaps to her closed bedroom door when the knob jiggles; but she's relieved to see it's just Isabella, the twelve year old slips into the room.

"Dad says you need to get down there now. People are starting to ask about you" Isabella informs her older sister as she plops down onto her large, fur covered bed.

"Did he now? I didn't volunteer to throw this party so I really don't see why he's being so fucking annoying" Sofia drains half of the glass and then hands it to Isabella as she grabs a strappy pair of Louboutins and does a balancing act to get them on, hopping on one foot, her hair falling like a sheet into her face.

"Hey" Isabella says defensively as she takes a drink of the wine that her sister had handed her "Don't shoot the messenger"

"I'm not- I'm sorry, Isa" Sofia apologizes to her younger sibling, she really didn't mean to take it out on her. She meant to take it out on anyone but Isa. Isa, who acted like her own personal diary. Who called her everyday when she was away at school, who looked up to her in a way that made her feel like shit because Sofia was far from a role model and to have a little sister as smart as Isabella was honestly kind of daunting.

"It's okay. He's not down there, you know. You're good" Isabella assures her, answering Sofia's unasked question and the elder of the two feels like she can breath a little better as she scurries around the room, putting on her jewelry and spritzing on her Chanel perfume.

Isabella watched her, with silent envious eyes.

She wasn't pretty like Sofia, or at least that's what she thought. Her hair didn't straighten like hers and she'd inherited her mothers nose. In her mind she'd never be as glamorous or fun or charming as her older sister.

"Come here, you need a little mascara"

"The parents will kill me if I have makeup on" Isabella argues, but she goes over to her older sister anyway and lets her apply a heavy coat of the makeup, blinking and leaning away from the intruding brush.

"Isa! Isabella hold still!" Sofia laughs as she tries not to streak black across her sisters cheek "And you're almost thirteen. That's when I started wearing makeup, a little mascaras not going to kill anyone. Plus it's a Holiday, you're supposed to look special!"

Isabella's admiration for her older sister was clear as day; she grinned from ear to ear every time the older girl was around. Sofia never treated her like a kid; never belittled her or made her feel like a nerd. Instead she'd give her sips of alcohol when their parents weren't looking, she'd curl her hair and let her try on her closet full of heels. The eight year age gap hadn't kept the girls from being close.

"Okay, there" Sofia says triumphantly as she finishes up on Isabella "Let's go downstairs before dad pops a blood vessel"

Isabella stairs at herself in the mirror, for just a moment. At the way her eyelashes now frame her eyes. She looks...pretty. The smile on her face is so wide it almost hurts.

* * *

Sofia knows how to make the rounds, she's done it what feels like her whole life.

She turns up the charm and lets the alcohol in her system fuel her as she mingles with the guests. She's wished so many "Feliz Navidad's" and given so many hugs she's lost count.

It's not all bad though, she thinks as she sees the elaborate, room length, buffet table.

Food makes everything better.

She's munching on a candy cane shaped Christmas cookie idly, trying to seeming thoroughly involved with a story at her Tia Laticia, a small graying woman who was always either talking about Jesus- or the scandals at he church, has been telling to her and her mother for the last half an hour when she feels a pair of hands cover her eyes.

She jumps a little, but just for a moment.

"Guero!" She exclaims in a laugh as she yanks the hands away from her face and spins on her heels "Your going to mess up my eyebrows, pinche carbon!"

Her mom chastises on her language choice of course, but she's not really paying attention as the Guero throws his arms around her and squeezes tight, his arms around her waist as he leans back picking her up a little bit in a clear show of affection.

"Where have you been! I've been looking all over for you!" Sofia accuses when he lets her go.

She had, been searching the crowds of people for a pair of green eyes and that mega watt smile of his. Knowing that when she found her god brother, the party would be a hundred times better.

Everything was funner with Guero. He'd always been her partner in crime, so to say.

"My flight got in late; I swear I was so close to telling the pilot to take my seat so I could fly us here myself" Guero explains himself, giving Camila and Laticia small kisses on their cheeks in greeting and asking them how they were.

Leticia looks scandalized before quickly continuing on to Camila as though it hadn't happened and Sofia swallows her laugh. Leave it to him to make her holy roller Aunt's panties drop.

"I'm sure that would have gone over well. You hijacking a commercial plane"

"Hey, United Airlines would be _blessed_ to have me flying their planes" Guero boasts as he munches on a chip loaded with salsa verde, his eyes dancing and Sofia rolls her eyes. They're making their way down the table of food, him munching on everything. He always did have a bottomless pit for a stomach. She was positive he must have the biggest tapeworm in history- how he could eat thousands of calories in one sitting and still be lanky like he was.

"You're going to end up in prison"

"Ah, that's why I have you, preciosa. You've got bail money"

"You're so stupid" But she insults him with an extreme fondness "Chino here with you?"

"Yeah, him and Brenda drove me here. I think they're still over there with Batman and all of those guys"

"Ah, so you have your DD for the night?" Sofia observes and his devilish grin is her answer.

"That I do. I am planning on getting thoroughly fucked up tonight, care to join me?"

When hadn't they gotten fucked up at gatherings like this? That's why she loved when he came to these parties, which was most often,- she never had to party alone. She'd always just clicked with him, since they we're kids. Yeah, he was like half a decade older then her, but their energy bounced off each other. Fueled each other. He was one of her best friends and though she'd probably never admit it to him, she missed the hell out of him while she was at school.

He takes four tequila shots off of one of the platters that a waiter offers.

"Gracias" Guero tells the man before handing Sofia two of the over filled shot glasses "Those are for you"

"Thank you, kind sir"

"Your welcome, preciosa" He clinks one of his mini glasses to hers "Feliz Navidad"

"Merry Christmas!" She shoots first drink fast, not letting it stick in her mouth, avoiding the taste before quickly downing the second. Sofia far from an amateur drinker but the liquor burns her nose and makes her face scrunch.

"You getting soft on me, Sof? None of those guys up in Berkley drink Tequila?" Guero teases as he grabs another shot from that same platter.

"Hey- I've been drinking all day, alright? You catch up and then we'll talk"

He does. Pretty quickly actually. Shot after shot. And she joins him for most, well except those couple when her father had joined their group and petted the back her hair and told her to slow down.

"Don't worry, Epi. I've got her"

"Mmmhmm, like last Easter, right?"

Sofia cant help but shake with laughter at the memory of sitting on cold linoleum and holding back Guero's hair as he puked for hours.

"That was two Easters ago, actually" Guero is good natured, he takes the joke, laughing at himself "I promise I wont throw up on any ones bed this time"

"I'll hold you to that promise" Epifanio's eyes aren't nearly as serious as his eyes "I have to go and speak with the governor- be good you two"

"Always, Papi" Sofia beams and Epifanio shakes his head as he walks away. She was a spitting image of her mother when she grinned like that. That Cheshire cat smirk.

One shot. Two shots. Three shots. Four.

Sofia loses count somewhere after the seventh. Everythings happy now, like the Christmas' she remembers from her childhood as her and Guero jump from conversation to conversation, taking time to talk to just about everyone at the party, both of them slurring and laughing.

And touching. Constantly. In some way or the other. Him going to tickle her side and her catching his hand on his own and grasping it, telling him to act his age. Leaning so close into one another that their sides touched. It was just friendly, she thinks to herself. Familiar- they'd always been like this. They're standing in a circle with Batman, Gato and Pote when Chino approaches, obviously drunk(maybe even drunker then they were) and squeeze inbetween the two, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Feliz Navidad" He croons, reeking of Mezcal, from the bottle that he gripped haphazardly in one hand. He then breaks into a very loud, very bad rendition of Feliz Navidad "I want to wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heartttt"

"Oh my god, Chino, stop. You're embarrassing me" Brenda laughs from behind them, her hand on her face as she watched her husbands drunk antics.

"What, Mi Amor? I'm just trying to tell all these people we love- hiccup- Merry Christmas" Chino is leaning, weighing down heavily on Sofia and Guero and Guero pats his back and tells his cousin that he loves him too.

"Te quero, even if you are a dumbass" Gato agrees, taking a swig of his beer. Lying.

"What you're doing is blowing their eardrums. Let's go to the car...yeah? We came over here to ask you guys if you wanted to get some air with us" Brenda urges, eagerly and Sofia knows what that's code for.

Thank fuck. She'd been itching.

"I'm down, I could use a breather" Sofia agrees as she straightens, taking Chino's hand so that she can steady him more for the walk "Come on, Saint Nick, fresh air will do you good"

They don't go to Chino and Brendas Escalade, instead Sofia leads them to a quiet, isolated court yard on the other side of the house. Away from the prying eyes of her parents, or anyone else who would report to her parents.

The walls had fucking eyes in her house.

Brenda pulls a little bag of coke from her purse and draws thin, white lines on the screen of her phone "Do you like it, it was one of Chino's presents to me this year" She holds up the shiny, designer bag with pride.

"Yeah, it's gorge. I've been wanting one, but in black!" Sofia gushes.

"Anything for you, Mi Amor. Even a waste of seven hundred dollars for a bag" Chino laments to his wife who swats at his head and Guero chuckles and hands Brenda a rolled up bill. Brenda's nose eats three of the five lines she'd laid out before she hands it to Sofia who hands the phone to Guero so he can hold it for her.

She'd dropped other peoples coke before, especially while she was drunk and she wasn't trying to be a repeat offender tonight.

She plugs one of her nostrils and then snorts hard. Twice. Collecting both lines before pulling her head away so that she could run her finger over the iPhone screen, collecting the remaining powder.

"Why do you still gotta' hide from your padres? You're grown now!" Chino points out, drawing out more lines on the phone Guero still held as she rubs her fingers over her gums, leaving numbness in their wake.

Guero answers for her, taking a snort before hand "Don Epifanio would loose his shit if he saw us feeding his first born coke. It's for our own protection"

"But I mean he sells this shit. This is his business- he has to know you do it" Brenda implores and Sofia shakes her head.

"Nah, he has this- other me built up in his head. The better me, you know? The daughter he wants. So I let him keep that image" Sofia tries to keep her voice and the atmosphere light, as though what she was saying wasn't something that weighed heavy on her soul.

If Brenda and Chino picked up on it, which they probably did, they ignored it. Smartly.

Guero stares at her though, confused. Knowingly. She ignores him though.

"Whatever, it makes me feel young" Chino wheezes, rubbing his nose "Like I'm back in high school or some shit"

And just like that- it's all laughing again. All cool and fun and hyperreal. The lines keep coming, and disappearing.

Until Chino sneezes and white powder goes flying. It really is a white Christmas.

"Party Foul, brother" Guero shakes his head.

"Come on, pandejo, let's go get some food. You need to sober up" Brenda grabs her husband by the wrist "You guys coming?"

Sofia seems to come back to earth, refocusing on her surroundings as she turner her head from the night sky. It was inky and clear; so beautiful it made the night air crackle with something that felt like magic. Her inebriated mind couldn't comprehend going back inside, not yet.

"I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer"

She already knows, or at least she hopes, what Guero's going to say next.

"Yeah, me too. I'll meet you guys in there"

He wouldn't leave her alone.

Brenda smiles knowingly at them as she coerces Chino back in the direction of the party.

The night seems stiller when its just the two of them and Sofia goes over to where Chino's left his bottle of Mezcal, resting on a stone pillar, and grabs it.

"Come on, let's go for a walk" She doesn't wait for him to agree, she just turns her back to him, an starts to walk into the darkness. Guero's eyes are fixed on the way her hips sway, the way her thighs jiggle with every step. He doesn't need to be asked twice, he follows her quickly.

They hadn't really gotten the time to talk, just the two of them, not in the bustling atmosphere of the party back inside but as they walk in the dark, around the large Vargas property, they conversation starts to bubble like a steam. Easy and flowing.

He tells her elaborate, animated stories of his job as a drug runner. He was like a pirate. A cocaine pirate, Pilot.

"You're like Captain Jack Sparrow. Except for Mexican"

She says it seriously, with a straight face...

They both bust out, laughing hard at that. He kneels over, grabbing at his middle for a second and she gasps for air, dabbing at the corner of her eyes as they water.

"Oh my god. I cant with you, Sof"

They reach the end of the grounds, the large shrub wall and Sofia sighs and slumps down next to one of the large trees. She's drunk, so drunk she doesn't even care that she's sitting in damp grass, in her Talbot's dress.

"What are you doing?" Guero queries down at her and when she looks up she looks younger. Like she had when they we're little. Her cheeks flushed and tawny eyes glassy.

"My feet hurt, I cant stand anymore or else I'm going to fucking die"

He grins, shaking his head before he sinks down beside her in the grass.

"Cant have that, can we?"

"No, I'm to cute to die. I'd be a pretty corpse though- my funeral would be fun"

Guero had never really known how to take her darkness. How to absorb the gloom shit she could say with a smile on her face. He'd kind of learned to just roll with it, but when he was as wasted as he was, he couldn't just ignore what she was saying.

"What you said earlier...about your dad..." He starts and she shakes her head, giggling sharply before taking a swig from the Mezcal bottle and leaning back so that her head rests on the ground.

"It's fine"

"You know you're a good person, right?" He wishes she'd look at him.

"Guero, stop-"

"No, I'm serious. You're one of the best people I know"

Sofia stares up at the stars, trying to ignore having this conversation.

"Well thanks for that, but can we drop it?"

He sighs. He knows her, and he knows the conversation isn't going any further, not unless she allowed it to. She had that Vargas bred stubbornness.

"Look Guero!" She insists, reaching forward to grab his arm, fisting the material of his shirt and pulling him down so that he lays down flat next to her, the sides of their bodies pressed tightly against one an other.

"Okay- Okay preciosa" He laughs, but lets himself be manhandled by her "What is it I'm looking at"

He adjusts them then, because he's resting all of his weight on his arm weird, slides his arm under her neck, her long thick hair tickling his exposed forearm and his cheek. She lets him, naturally. Comfortably. It's normal, for Guero to be touchy. It was just a part of who he was, and she'd always accepted it even when it made her stomach flutter.

She's just drunk, she thinks to her self. Reminds herself. Nothing. It's nothing.

"I haven't seen the sky this fucking clear in forever, look! You can see everything. That's Perseus, and there's Ursa Marjor, Ursa Minor...And Cassiopeia" She points them out excitedly. She'd used to lay in the grass, just as they we're doing now with her Dad. He'd map out all of the stars for hours and she'd listen, hypnotized by his voice.

Kind of like the way Guero was hypnotized by hers.

The way she's looking up in awe has to be one of the most beautiful things he's seen in a long time.

He'd seen so much...ugly lately. Blood and death seemed to scar his memory of the last few years.

And yet her she was, little Sofie Vargas. In a skin tight dress, making him star gaze with her.

"What, no stars in Cali?" He shoots at her and she turns her head to face him fast.

He hadn't been expecting it. Their nose almost touch and he can smell the Mezcal and cookies she'd been eating sweet on her breath.

"What is it with you and dissing California? You we're the one rooting me on when I got accepted to Berkly"

He'd make more then a few jabs during the night and she was really starting to wonder what the fuck? Didn't he rent an apartment by the beach in San Diego a few years ago?

"I'm not dissing it, I love California. Girls and sun? Two of my favorite things" She shoves his chest playfully and he cant wipe the smile off of his face "I just never see you anymore"

She rolls that over in her head. She looks like she's thinking so hard its painful and he laughs and tells her not to hurt herself.

"I miss you too, Guerito. You should come visit me during the year, you could stay with me in my dorm"

"I'm sure your boyfriend would love that" Guero snorts, reaching for the bottle.

He hated most of the Jimenez cartel. They we're brutal, more brutal then they had to be. No mercy, no bullshit.

What he hated even more is that Sofia had been dating one of the heads nephews, Javi Jimenez was just as much of an asshole as the rest of them.

"Well we wouldn't have to worry about that, me and Javi broke up right before I flew back home" She sounds sour about it, and he can tell the wounds still fresh.

Maybe if he was sober he would have dropped it, avoided the subject completely.

"Really?"

"Yes, Guero. Don't sound so happy about it" She was fully aware that he'd never approved of the relationship. No one did, really.

She also didn't give a fuck. No one could tell her who she could and couldn't see...

A smaller part of her screamed that she should have listened to them though. When she remembers the pain in her knuckles from her fist colliding with his chest and arms over and over again.

"What happened?"

"He's a total dick"

"Hah" Guero scoffs "I could have told you that. I mean I'm happy that you're out of that relationship because you're way too good for someone like Javi fucking Jimenez, but I'm sorry your hurt about it" He rubs little circles on her shoulder with her thumb as he speaks and she leans into his embrace fully.

That was the thing she liked best about Guero. He didn't judge, at least he didn't judge her.

Not like everyone else did.

"Yeah, I guess" She admits, she hates the way her voice shakes "What about you? Still breaking hearts all over the world? Hoe's in different area codes and all that?

He shakes his head with a smile and looks away. He had made a reputation for himself, he couldn't deny that. He wasn't joking when he said that women and good weather we're his favorite things.

"Here and there. I cant help that I'm so irritable, I try to warn em'"

"HAH" Sofia guawfs. Modest, Guero was not "You're not nearly as hot as they think you are"

"Bullshit, you know I'm a fucking gift" He mocks offense.

"Those girls just have never seen you...when you're like...you" She tries to finds the words for what she means to say and he tells her that all that money she's spending on her college education is really being put to use.

"Shut up! You know what I mean. Like, that time you got food poisoning from that little seafood restaurant in Mazatlán and projectile vomited for hours. It was so foul. Or when you broke your collar bone and you didn't shower for like three weeks cause you couldn't move your arms. They don't know you, not like I know you"

There had been more then a few times in their lives that Guero had wanted to kiss her. That the attraction he felt to her was so strong that he could barley restrain himself. None of them had shit on what he was feeling now.

"Sofie, I think that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me" He smiles and she can feel the blush creeping up her neck.

"Oh my god, stop. It wasn't supposed to be a compliment" She cant meet his green eyes, she looks anywhere but at them.

"Hey" He pulls on her, trying to get her to look at him "I think it's cute. You liked me even when I ate that bad shrimp"

He nudges her face with his own, his nose pushing against her cheek as he tries to get her to look at him again. Everytime he's close, she turns her head in the opposite direction. "Preciosa...Sof, look at me"

"No" She protests, smally as the scruff of his beard tickles her face, nuzzling at her the bottom of her jaw. "You're stupid"

She feels giddy, her chest hollowed and her breaths coming out in little puffs as he shifts them once again, pretty much laying on top of her now.

What the fuck...

She'd never let it get this far.

"I'm stupid, huh?" Guero is on top of her, pinning her to the earth with his body. She's never been so...pliant before. Usually she's fighting back hard, to have her so willing below him was something of a miracle.

A taboo.

He knew he shouldn't...and yet that made the knot in the bottom of his stomach wind tighter.

She stares up at him through thick eyelashes, her chocolate eyes curious and bright.

"You're beautiful" He whispers as he runs his fingertips along the side of her face, pushing strands of her onyx hair away so that the span of skin on her forehead is clear.

"You're drunk" Sofia's voice quivers as she tries to be reasonable. She shouldn't be letting this happen. She'd fought so hard, for so many years against the Guero charm. Never let her self be one of the many love struck women he left in his wake.

"Yeah, I am. But I've always thought you we're beautiful. You know that. And tomorrow, when I'm sober, I'm still gonna' think you're beautiful"

It's not what he says, even though what he said was damn near perfect. It's how he says it, how he's cupping her face like she's something priceless and brakeable.

Preciosa. Precious. His nickname for her since they we're children.

When their mouths meet, it's decades in the making and suddenly he's not treating her like she's so breakable anymore. The kiss is hard and needy, wet and more passionate then anything she'd ever experienced.

Fuck, had he been missing out. For so long, he'd denied himself. He cant get enough. His hand fists in her silky locks, pulling her closer. Needing her as close as he can get her.

"Guero" Sofia pries herself from the kiss but he ignores it and starts to beck kisses downwards, his mouth hot an bruising on her neck "Guero, mmm, we cant"

Even though she's protesting, she's gripping his shoulders, and pulling him in, not away. Her shapely legs wrapped around his waist, warm at the apex as her dress rides up her tights.

How's he supposed to stop when she doesn't really want him to?

His hands wander, groping heavily at her chest, planing down her thighs, where her dress has risen, and dragging the material even higher.

Sofia wishes she was stronger, wishes she was smarter. Her family, her dad, and a whole other fuck load of people we're in her house partying and she was going to let Guero Davilla fuck her in her back yard?

What was wrong with her?"

It just felt so good, it makes her mind go to mush. Her senses are frying, on overdrive. He's invaded all of them. Everytime she breathes she gets a lungful of his cologne, his hands make her shake. His fingers...well they're currently sliding under the thin, barley there lacy material she calls panties.

"Ung, Guero...stoooop" She gasps and squirms at his cold fingers press into her burning flesh. It's too much. It's too little.

"Mmm, Sof, you're so wet" He slides his fingers, unable to control himself, inside of her. Reveling at how velvety smooth and slick she is. He was barley fucking touching her and she was already so ready.

She can barley breathe, much less form a thought as his digits; one and then two...and then by god, a third pump in and out of her at a pace that has her squeaking. All she can do is grind down hard on his hand, trying to find as much friction as she can, her mouth hanging open in a silent plea as he twists inside of her, brushing her g spot.

"Tell me you want this, Sofia. Tell me you need me to fuck you" He begs into her bosom, his beard scraping the sensitive skin there, causing it to be red and raw.

And she would have, completely surrendered herself to him, had fate not intervened.

That cruel bitch.

"Sof- Oh my god, I'm sorry. Oh god"

Isabella had just come to look for her before their dad did...thinking she'd find her sister coked out in the garden or something. She hadn't meant to catch her in the act and her petrified tone and dramatic act of throwing her hand over her eyes as she turns away is something neither sister will ever forget.

"Isa? Oh fuck, oh shit"

Everything happens so fast; Her and Guero snap apart violently. His hand yanking away from inside her underwear as she pushes hard on his chest, pushing him off the top of her so that she can roll out from under him.

"I didn't see anything! I'm sorry" Isabella is walking fast, away from the scene and a mortified Sofia shoots up quick, falling right back down as she looses her balance in the tall heels.

"Sof, fuck" Guero grabs for her as she hits the ground "Are you okay?"

She uses his steady hands to lift her self, successfully this time and run after her sister "I'll be right back!"

Guero sits on the cold lawn, his erection straining painfully against his jeans and fear surging through him, taking place of the horny urgency he had just experienced. It felt like a slap.

He'd just fingered Epifanio- DON Epifanio's daughter. In his home. Men had died for less.

Fuuuuck.

Sofia catches up to Isabella fast, and grabs her younger sisters elbow.

She hadn't really realized just how drunk she was until she had stood up, she can barley stand straight and Isabella lets her older sister lean on her.

"It's okay, it's totally fine, stop apologizing, okay? It's my fault for being so stupid, dad would have lost it if he had been the one to find us"

"I just can't...you and Guero? Are you guys like together?"

"No, god no. We're just drunk" Sofia tries to clear it up. When she says it like that though, and really realizes what she's done, she starts to feel sick "Don't think I'm a whore, okay? This is the first time I've ever done anything like this- with him. I don't- It all happened really fast-"

It's word vomit.

Then it's real vomit. All over her Louboutin's.

She hunches over and retches, she probably would have fallen into her own puke if it wasn't for Isabella holding her up. Struggling to keep the her upright.

"Sofie, are you okay? Oh my god, I don't know what to do" Isabella cant hold the weight, and she tries her hardest to lower his sister to the ground gently. She kind of drops her tough.

"I'm-retch-fine"

She was not fine. She couldn't hold her head up, and vomit was running out of her nose.

Ugh, she hadn't thrown up like this in years.

"Awe shit, what happened?" Guero's strong voice is somewhere above her but Sofi has no strength to look up at him.

"I don't know she just fell over and started puking" Isabella worries, as she holds her sisters hair back.

Guero bends down, and lifts Sofia's face for a moment, so that he can see her eyes. So that he can make sure she's still breathing.

"She'll be okay, she's just needs to puke it out. It happens to the best of us"

Puke it out, Sofia does. She vomits until she's gagging on nothing, until the stomach acid burns her throat.

"Shh, it's alright, preciosa. Just get it out" Guero rubs her back, like she's done for him so many times and that's when she lets go. Blacks out. Wakes up when the bright lights of the inside of her home assault her vision.

Guero and Isabella are carrying her, through a side door that Isabella had suggested. So that she didn't have to be drug, covered in puke, through the party.

How fucking embracing. If she could feel anything, she'd feel mortified.

"Ugh, where?" She slurs, leaning her head against Guero's neck and he doesn't seem to care that she smells like dinner and tequila. That the skin of her chest, and her dress is covered in sticky residue. He just helps her.

"We're going to get you to your room, we're almost there, kay?"

"I'm sorry" She sobs, tears streaking down her face. The emotional stage of her inebriation hitting her "I'm so sorry"

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to apologize Sof, you remember Easter" Guero reassures her, trying not to start laughing. Sofia never cried, he could count the times she'd teared up on one hand. Only when she drank did her eyes turn to faucets "We're not mad, right Bella?"

"Right, It's okay, Sofie" Isabella chimes in agreement. It was honestly the most excitement she'd had in a long time. Her older sister being home was never boring.

There's foot steps then, and Guero and Isabella both freeze.

Sofia could recognize the sound of those heels, anywhere.

"Mami?"

"Oh Sofia" Camila's voice is exasperated as she looks at her eldest daughter. Covered in puke. Unable to stand on her own. "Come on, let's get her to her room before her father comes up here"

Sofia, to this day, can't remember the trip to her bed. She only knows that Guero, her mother and her sister manage to strip her down and deposit her on the mattress.

"I should go..." Guero goes to excuse himself because Sofia's in nothing but see through lace and Camila gives him a little glare when she catches his sage eyes drift.

"No, no wait" Sofia is only half awake. Incoherent for all intents and purposes when she reaches out to grab his hand.

"What is it, preciosa?" He wonders, his thick eye brows scrunched together. He sounds worried.

"Feliz Navidad" Sofia slurs up at him with a large grin, her hair wild and spread out against her cream colored pillows.

He shakes his head, fondness blossoming in his chest "Feliz Navidad, preciosa"

_**I love OC's...I love QOTS. I will keep writing as many stories for this fandom as I can. I don't know why I'm so drawn to Guero. I mean I'm definitely a James girl, and I ship James/Teresa as a canon couple, but there's something about Guero Davilla that I'm so drawn to. He's a charming motherfucker, and I love anti-hero, cant figure out their motives, characters. Plus I'm binging on the new season of Narco's currently and ugh, these lavish Drug Lord parties look amazing so that was def some inspo for this. Thinking about writing a James/Teresa/Guero polyamorist one-hot. Would you guys be down? Oh yeah and just a disclaimer cause I've been all over this fandom lately; I do NOT own Queen of the South. I'm just obsessed with it.** _


End file.
